narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keigo Hyuga
Keigo Hyuga (ケイゴヒュガ, Hyuga Keigo) is one of the main supporting characters of the series Naruto Raijuu: The Beginning. He is a Jonin-level Shinobi of Yamagakure, and a former branch member of the Hyuga clan. He is considered a missing-nin by Konohagakure. He is now a member of the Fourth Relief Platoon. Appearance Keigo has brown hair, which lengthens as the story progresses, and Byakugan eyes. He has lighter skin than his teammate, Ryun, has. Unlike many other members of his clan, his hair is combed back, spiking. Keigo's clothing consists of a red, short-sleeved shirt with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck and a small necklace hanging around his neck, and dark blue shorts. He still wears his Konoha headband, only it has a cut through it. Personality Outside of his hatred towards his clan and former village of Konoha, Keigo has been shown to be extremely mature for his age, and to have great self-control. In battle, he is able to stay relatively calm in most situations and carefully look at the situation at hand. As stated by Ryun, Keigo has excellent instincts, both on the battlefield and as a leader. When forced to make difficult decisions on missions, he shows himself able to make a decision through keen observation and analysis. Despite this, he is constantly tardy, always seeming unable to wake up from a nap in time. Aoi referred to this as the truth, though he was still somewhat irritated by it. Keigo was also a little stubborn at times, yet, unlike his Hyuga counterparts, who are very strict of the rules and regulations, he is usually carefree, and would rather save a teammate than complete a mission - the same as his teammate, Ryun. Synopsis Naruto Raijuu: The Beginning Abilities Since he was young in Konoha, Keigo has been held to be a natural genius, even becoming the top-ranked rookie in his class. His father has even stated that with his talent and potential it was very unlikely that Konoha would ever re-capture him. After he came to Yamagakure, he was promoted to Jonin due to his amazing skills. Byakugan As a member of the Hyuga clan, Keigo possesses the Byakugan, which gives him an almost 360-degree field of vision, except for a small blind spot at the back of the neck. Keigo is acutely aware of his blind spot, and takes some caution in keeping it away from opponents, as well as paying close attention to it. While the Byakugan naturally has only a 50 meter field of vision, Keigo is able to increase the range of its sight several times over to the point where, by the time he joined Yamagakure, he had extended the range to at least 150 meters. He is noted to have a particularly strong Byakugan in comparison to other members of the Hyuga clan. Gentle Fist Keigo's Byakugan allows him to specialized in the Gentle Fist fighting style, which he has mastered to the point he can damage an opponent's Chakra Pathway System and inner organs directly with even a slight tap. Keigo also uses this technique to attack his opponent's heart directly and send them into cardiac arrest, resulting in the death of the opponent with but a single strike. He can eject chakra from any chakra point in his body to either slow down objects or release himself from chakra-based substances that will get him out of trapped situations. This also allows him to sense anything that enters his immediate area, which he can attack or defend against with his extremely fast reflexes. Lightning Release Using his lightning chakra with his Gentle Fist, Keigo can use powerful lightning abilities of long distances more easily than normal lightning jutsu, that take time to occur. He could also use natural lightning as a power source, and so long as he had access to it, he can battle continuously without feeling tired. Trivia * He is the only member of his team that can use any sort of clone jutsu. Ryun and Summer have no clone jutsu techniques.